


Hugs, Meds, and Rock & Roll

by runicsecret



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Asexual Relationship, F/M, Not Beta Read, Not Incest, but updated from Tumblr, krakya, mix of comic and netflix show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicsecret/pseuds/runicsecret
Summary: Diego sits with Vanya after traveling  post apocalypse, hoping it isn't to late to help her when he already pushed her away once.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Hugs, Meds, and Rock & Roll

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been thinking about Diego and Vanya’s relationship in these comic and how I feel them to be this very ace-spec couple doomed before they really started. I took some bits of show and bits of comic and a thing appeared. I love Fiveya and Kliego, but just let me have these two adorbs once in a while too.

Diego was keeping watch over Vanya’s resting body, three days post returning to the Pre-Apocalypse. He or Five had take most of the shifts, as Allison still needed rest and care, Luther was with her, and something about time travel resulted in a whole new wave of withdrawal for Klaus.

He had been warned by Five not to touch her, but after walking in on the now 16 year old looking boy kissing her hand, he thought fuck it. Vanya as he knew her wouldn’t like that. Although that was a question of if he did know her post band and that fucking book where she sang the boy who disappeared praises, which made him bristle more than his cited invasion reason. Now, Diego would simply hold her hand and brush her knuckles with his fingers. Like, this afternoon, as he leaned back against wall and lightly dozed.

“Di'o?” A hoarse voice asks as her hand lightly squeezes his.

His heart beat fast but he took deep straying breaths. “Hmmm, Vanya?”

“Whu happen’?”

“You caused the apocalypse and Five time traveled us back,” he started before feeling her start to shift, “Hey,there badass, take it easy. ”

She turned to him, her eyes swirling white and brown, “That means I killed everyone. Even Pat-oh god, have you found Patch in this time?”

Diego took his other hand and brushed her hair back, callouses relishing against her soft skin once he reached her neck. “Not worth it. What is important is right here. ”

“I wrote that book,” a beat, “I killed everyone. ”

“What did we used to say before shows? ”

She looked up with a slight smile and her eyes returning to brown, “Hugs, Meds, and Rock & Roll.”

He flagged her a smile. “We need a new replacement for drugs again. Meds have got to go.”

“Hugs are still okay?” She asked with a tremble.

“Only if you want them.”

“I thought you hated me. I thought you'd never want to touch me again.”

“For a while I didn’t think I would, but you were such a pure force in my life, Vanya.”

She blushed, “I’m sorry I left.”

“I’m sorry dad ripped me away. It wasn't by choice I didn't come, and then after that it all just spiraled out of control.”

“You should go find someone normal, someone for a family and such, Diego, not your adopted sister that you went and formed a rock band with,” she said softly.

“That isn't what I'm looking for. I’m still of the opinion sex is overrated and I probably always will. I’d rather be practicing anything productive with my life over wasting time,” he spoke with an air of defiance.

“I agree. But that practice will probably constitute everyone’s powers to stop me.”

Diego lifts Vany’s chin to make her look at him. “No, it means helping you to study and practice your powers so you can stop you. And we can use music for that.”

She nods her head into his hand with vague understand while her eyes droop closed. A small yawn escapes from her, forcing her eyes open as if afraid to go back to sleep.

“Sleep more,” Diego said with the first true smile in a while, “I’ll brief Five and get some food for you. I'll also talk to him about re-framing your training regiment around some of the music we used to play.”

Vanya doesn’t need to be told twice, feeling truly safe for the first tine in weeks. She scoots over and into a tight ball rather than the flat, nearly comatose position she had been in, as if inviting him to sit on the bed when he gets back. Diego smile and brushes her hair back gently, resolving to work quickly before Five can take the opportunity to be in the bed with her instead. He never thought he would be competing with Five over anything. He leaves the room, closing the door all but a crack, and goes to get two glasses of water, Five no where in his limited sight. 

This is fine. This time, Vanya will save the world and he will stick by her side, just like he should have done all those years ago. Reginald could go fuck himself. 


End file.
